Titanic
by MissOneDayAmericanDream
Summary: As people boarded the huge ship, R.M.S. Titanic others who didn't get tickets, who only came to see the maiden voyage off waved. Some people were there to say goodbye to their loved ones. The ones who were going to America.
1. Chapter 1

This is just Titanic with two of my own characters added in.

I do not own.

TITANIC

As people boarded the huge ship, R.M.S. Titanic others who didn't get tickets, who only came to see the maiden voyage off waved. Some people were there to say goodbye to their loved ones. The ones who were going to America. Some people were going home, others running away to start a new life and some went just for the fun of it, just because they could. But no matter their reasons, all of them went and no one could have predicted that the unsinkable ship could and in fact would sink.

The submarines crawled towards the huge wreck, every three seconds a beep would sound. Brock Lovett and his team were in those submarines diving again to retrieve the Heart of the Ocean. Their heat vision radar showed that they were close to the ship.

"Fifteen metres. You should see it." One of Brock's team informed him.

The wreck came into view then, huge and ghostly. Brock looked out of one of the submarine windows, seeming fascinated by the ship.

"Okay, take her up and over the bow reel." He said as another one of his team looked out of the windows to see where they were going.

The lights of the submarine lit up the head of the wreck. They moved forward over the deck, two submarines side by side.

"Okay quiet. We're rolling." Brock said as he turned the camera on and started filming. "Seeing her coming out of the darkness like a ghost ship still gets me every time." He said as he filmed himself looking at the ship through the windows. "To see the sad ruin of a great ship, sitting here, where she landed at two thirty in the morning of April fifteenth, nineteen twelve after her long fall, from the world above." He said as he pointed the camera out the window.

Behind him his team mate, Lewis snickered. "You are so full a' shit boss."

Brock turned and smiled as the submarines went deeper into the wreck.

"Dive six. Here we are again on the deck of Titanic. Two and a half miles down, three thousand eight hundred and twenty one metres. The pressure outside is three and a half times per square inch. These windows are nine inches thick and if they go, it's sianara in two micro seconds." Brock said to the camera, now away from the windows. He turned the camera off and said, "Alright, enough of that bullshit."

The submarines dived deeper still into the wreck.

"Just put her down on the roof of the officers quarters like yesterday." Brock said.

"Okay. We're set on the grand staircase, just like yesterday. You guys ready launch?" The driver asked as he set the submarine down.

"Yeah, Brock. Launching Duncan now." Some one answered as a smaller submarine was launched into the water connected by a thick cord.

The smaller submarine dived deeper and deeper below the deck.

"Yeah roger that. Okay, drop down and go into the first class gangway door." Brock said through a speaker. "I want you guys working the B deck, the reception area and the dining suite."

The submarine went into the ship through a large window, it kept going into the ship until it was on one of the decks, then it went downward and faced the first class part of the ship.

Brock spoke again. "Okay Lewis, drop down to B deck. Get in there, get in there." He said as he saw an opening.

The submarine entered. As the lights shone around they lit up a decayed boot, a pair of broken glasses and a broken china doll head.

"That's the door frame, that's the door frame." Brock said as they entered a room. "Watch it, watch it."

"I see it, I got it." Lewis replied. "We're good, we're good. Just chill boss."

The lights of the submarine lit up an old fireplace ahead of them.

"Okay, okay. Make your turn." Brock said as they went passed an old piano. "Okay, right there. Right there, right there. Okay, that's it! That's it, that's the bedroom door right there." Brock exclaimed as he pointed at the screen.

"I see it. I see it." Lewis assured him. "We're in! We're in baby. We're there!" Lewis shouted excitedly.

"That's Hockley's bed, that's where the son of a bitch slept." Brock said as the light showed a large, decaying bed.

"Oops, somebody left the water running." Lewis joked as the lights showed a mouldy bath.

"Hold it. Hold it just a second. Go back to the right." Brock said.

The submarine turned back to the right.

"That wardrobe door, get closer." Brock said.

"You smellin' somethin' boss?" Lewis asked.

"I wanna see what's under it."

"Gimme' my hands man." Lewis ordered.

Two mechanical hands emerged from the front of the submarine. Lewis flipped the wardrobe door over and underneath it was a safe.

"Oh baby, baby! Are you seein' this boss?" Lewis asked.

"It's pay day boys." Brock stated, smiling as he looked at the safe.

The net on the back of Brock Lovett's boat brought the safe out from the surface of the water as all of his team cheered at the thought of finally finding the diamond.

"Kerching!" Lewis shouted as him and Bobby, another one of Brock's team, shook hands and hugged.

"We did it, Bobby." Brock said as he came over.

"Who's the best, baby? Say it, say it." Lewis chided Brock as the safe was hauled on deck.

"You are, Lewis." Brock allowed, laughing.

Lewis kissed him on the cheek, also laughing. Someone started sawing open the safe as Lewis opened a bottle of champagne and sprayed it over everyone.

"Okay, crack her open." Brock said.

Someone attached a chain to the door of the safe and heaved. A load of orange liquid spilled out, Brock put his hand in and pulled out a few sheets of paper as everyone watched intently. He checked all the compartments and pulled out a leather book and more paper. He checked the compartments again anxiously, nothing.

"Shit." He whispered.

"No diamond." Someone said behind him.

"You know boss, the same thing happened to Renaldo and his career never recovered." Lewis chimed in.

Brock stood up and turned to the camera. "Turn the camera off."


	2. Chapter 2

Bobby was on the phone while Brock's researchers were cleaning everything that came out of the safe.

"Brock, your partners would like to know how it's going." Bobby said as he passed the phone to Brock.

"Hey Dave, Barry hi, look it wasn't in the safe but hey, hey don't worry about it. There are still plenty of places it could be." He said down the phone. After Dave and Barry had answered he replied, "Hell yes. It could be in the floor debris, the suite, the mother's room."

"Could be in his brief case." Bobby added.

The researchers were cleaning a drawing of a woman wearing only a necklace with a big heart diamond around her neck.

Brock carried on the phone conversation, "Look guys, you're just gonna have to trust my instincts. We're close, we've just gotta go through a little process of elimination."

Brock noticed the drawing of the woman then.

"Hang on a second." He said down the phone. "Let me see that." He said as he gave Bobby the phone and went over to the drawing.

"Uh, we might have something here guys." Bobby said down the phone.

The researcher lifted the picture out of the water for Brock.

"Where's the photograph of the necklace?" He asked.

"We'll call you right back." Bobby said putting the phone down as he pointed to the photo, it showed a silver chain with a large blue, heart shaped diamond hanging from it. Brock came back with the photo and held it next to the drawing. He looked between the photo and the drawing for a couple of seconds then looked at the date and signature at the bottom of the drawing, _April 14__th__ 1912 JD_.

He finally spoke, "I'll be god damned."


	3. Chapter 3

Rose Calvert was in the living room in the house her and her granddaughter share doing pottery when she heard the TV talk about the famous Titanic shipwreck. It caught her attention when she heard Brock Lovett's voice talking about how he was interested in the untold stories so she got up to look at the TV. Her granddaughter, Lissie came in.

"What is it?" Lissie asked.

"Turn that up dear." Rose said.

Brock's voice became louder as Lissie turned the volume up. "I have museum trained experts out here to ensure that these relics are reserved and properly catalogued. Take a look at this drawing that we found just today," he said as the camera turned to the drawing of the woman wearing the diamond necklace, "a piece of paper that's been under water for eighty four years and my team were able to preserve it intact. Should this have remained unseen at the bottom of the ocean for eternity?"

Rose recognised the picture almost immediately. "I'll be god damned." She said.


	4. Chapter 4

Brock Lovett and his team were preparing to lower the submarines into the water again when Bobby came over.

"Brock, it's a satellite call for you." He informed him.

"Bobby we're launching, you see these reversals going in the water?" Brock said impatiently.

"Trust me buddy. You wanna take this call." Bobby carried on.

"This better be good." Brock said, walking towards the phone on deck.

"Now you gotta speak up, she's kinda old." Bobby told him.

"Great." Brock said sarcastically taking the phone. "This is Brock Lovett, how can I help you Mrs…" Brock put his hand over the receiver waiting for Bobby to tell him the name.

"Calvert. Rose Calvert." Bobby said.

"Mrs Calvert?"

Rose spoke on the other end of the phone, "I was just wondering if you had found the heart of the ocean yet Mr Lovett?"

Brock Turned to Bobby looking shocked and confused.

"Told you you wanted to take the call." Bobby said.

"Alright you have my attention Rose. Can you tell us who the woman in the picture is?" Brock asked.

"Oh yes, the woman in the picture is me." Rose replied.

After Rose got off the phone with Brock she told Lizzie, "Call Anne and Jamie. They need to hear this story too."

"Okay, Nana." Lizzie replied.

The next morning Rose, Lizzie, Anne and Jamie were waiting at the airport for Brock's helicopter to pick them up.

Lizzie had long blonde hair and blue eyes. Anne had long, wavy dark blonde hair and green eyes. Jamie had dark blonde hair and green eyes also.


	5. Chapter 5

**Hey, I got a review from ****Frieda van den Huetten**** asking if I'm just sticking to the script of Titanic. The answer is no, I've added a few things in of my own and also the deleted scenes that never got put in the movie are here. As you've already seen there are two new characters already, Anne and Jamie. Anyway enjoy. **

**-A-**

The light blue helicopter that contained Rose, Lizzie, Anne, Jamie and their entire luggage flew toward Brock Lovett's yatch in the middle of the North Atlantic.

"She's a god damn liar!" Lewis shouted over the noise of the helicopter. "Some nutcase seeking money or publicity, god only knows what! Like that Russian babe, Anastasia."

"There in now!" Bobby informed Brock as the helicopter came in to land.

"Rose Dewitt Bukater died on the Titanic when she was seventeen right?" Lewis said as he followed Brock toward the helipad, Bobby following behind them.

"That's right." Brock said.

"If she had lived she'd be over a hundred by now." Lewis said.

"A hundred and one next month." Brock told him.

"Okay, so she's a very old god damn liar!" He carried on. "Look I've already gotten the background on this woman all the way back to the twenties when she was working as an actress, an actress! There's your first clue Sherlock. Her name was Rose Dawson back then, she marries this guy named Calvert, they move to Seer Rapines and she punches out a' couple of kids."

"Everybody who knows about this diamond is supposed to be dead or on this boat but she knows." Brock told him.

The helicopter finally landed just as they got to the helipad. A couple of workmen lifted about twenty or so a suitcase from the helicopter before Rose was lifted out in her wheelchair, Lizzie jumped down after her.

"Doesn't exactly travel light does she?" Lewis said.

"Mrs Calvert, I'm Brock Lovett. Welcome to the Keldysh." Brock said as he shook Rose's hand. "Okay let's get her inside here. Hi Mrs Calvert, welcome to the Keldysh." He repeated to Lizzie.

"Hi." Lizzie replied as she removed one of the workmen's arms from the wheelchair and proceeded to push it herself.

When Anne and Jamie jumped out he greeted them too, "Welcome to the Keldysh Mrs. Miller, Mr Parker."

"Please, call me Anne." Anne replied.

Rose and Lizzie were in their rooms now; Brock came in just as Rose was setting up her pictures on the side.

"I have to have my pictures when I travel."

"Are your staying rooms alright?" Brock asked.

"Oh yes, very nice. Have you met my granddaughter Lizzie? She takes care of me."

"Yes, we met just a few moments ago. Remember Nana? Up on deck." Lizzie said.

Rose touched her forehead as Brock turned around sceptically.

"Can I get you anything? Is there anything you'd like?" Brock asked.

"Yes. I would like to see my drawing."

"Lewis, go get Mrs. Miller and Mr. Parker please."


	6. Chapter 6

Rose looked over at the drawing of herself in her younger years. She closed her eyes to remember that night so many years ago. Brock's voice brought her back and cut through her memories.

"Louis the sixteenth wore a fabulous stone that was called the blue diamond of the crown which disappeared in seventeen ninety two, about the same time old Louis lost everything from the neck up. The theory goes that the crown diamond was chopped two, been cut into a heart like shape that became known as the heart of the ocean. Today it would be worth more than the hope diamond."

"It was a dreadful heavy thing, I only wore it this once." Rose replied.

"You actually think this is you Nana?" Lizzie asked.

"It is me dear. Wasn't I a dish?"

"Yeah, Aunt Rose you were." Anne and Jamie laughed.

Brock laughed before he spoke, "I tracked it down to insurance records, an old claim that was settled under terms of absolute secrecy. Can you tell me who the claim it was Rose?"

"I should imagine someone named Hockley." Rose replied instantly.

"Nathan Hockley, that's right." Brock said, smiling now. "The claim was for a diamond necklace his son; Caledon bought his fiancé, you. The week before he sailed on Titanic, it was filed right after the sinking, so the diamond had to have gone down with the ship. You see the date?" Brock pointed to the date at the bottom of the drawing.

"April fourteenth, nineteen twelve." Jamie read.

"Which means if your grandmother is who she says she is, she was wearing the diamond the day the titanic sank." Lewis said.

"And that makes you my new best friend." Brock said to Rose.

Brock wheeled Rose over to a table at the other side of the room.

"These are some of the things we recovered from your state room." Brock said as Rose picked up a broken mirror.

"This was mine, how extraordinary." She said as she stared at the mirror. "It looks the same as it did last time I saw it, the reflections changed a bit." She said as she turned the mirror over and put it back on the table to pick up a beautiful hair pin. She got emotional as she examined it.

"Are you ready to go back to Titanic?" Brock asked from beside her.

Rose nodded.

"Okay, here we go," Lewis said as a computer animation showed the Titanic hitting the ice berg, "she hits the berg on the starboard side, she bumps along punching holes in the side, kinda like Morse code, di-di-di, along the side, below the waterline, then the forward compartments start to flood, now as the water level rises it spills over the water tight bulk heads which unfortunately don't go any higher than E deck, so now as the bow goes down the stern rises up, slow at first then faster and faster until finally she's got her whole ass sticking up in the air and that's a big ass, we're talking twenty, thirty thousand tons, okay and the hull's not designed to deal with that pressure so what happens? She splits right down to the keel and the stern falls back level, then as the bow sinks it pulls the stern vertical and then finally detaches. Now the stern section just kinda bobs there like a cork for a couple of minutes, floods then finally goes under about two twenty a.m. Two hours and forty minutes after the collision. The bow section planes away, landing about half a mile away going twenty, thirty knots when it hits the ocean floor; pretty cool huh?"

"Thank you Mr Bodine for that fine phorensic analysis. Of course the experience of it was…somewhat different." Rose replied.

"Will you share it with us?" Brock asked.

Rose got up and went over to the camera screens from the wreck videos remembering what it was like to be on the ship and getting emotional once again.

"I'm taking her to rest." Lizzie said walking over to Rose.

"No." Rose said.

"Come on, Nana."

"No!"

"Lizzie." Anne warned.

As she sat back in her wheel chair Brock got a tape recorder ready for the story. "Tell us Rose." He said.

"It's been eighty four years…" She started.

"It's okay; just try to remember anything, anything at all." Brock said.

"Do you want to hear this or not Mr Lovett?" Rose asked.

Brock smiled and nodded.

"It's been eighty four years, and I can still smell the fresh paint. The china had never been used; the sheets had never been slept in. Titanic was called the ship of dreams, and it was, it really was…"


	7. Chapter 7

_There was chaos all over the harbour as people boarded the R.M.S. Titanic._

"_Big boat huh?" Peter said to his daughter, Cora._

"_Daddy it's a ship." Cora replied._

"_Your right." He said._

_Cora turned around as the Dewitt Bukaters and Caledon Hockley arrived in their car, everyone made way as it piped obnoxiously. As the driver opened the door a seventeen year old Rose Dewitt Bukater held out her hand for the driver to take. When Cal stepped out behind her she said, "I don't see what all the fuss is about; it doesn't look any bigger than the Mauritania."_

"_You can be blasé about some things Rose but not about Titanic. It's over a hundred feet longer than the Mauritania and far more luxurious." Cal replied. "Your daughter is far too difficult to impress Ruth." He said as he helped Rose's mother out of the car._

"_So this is the ship they say is unsinkable." Ruth said walking forward to stand by Rose._

"_It is unsinkable! God himself could not sink this ship." Cal said._

"_Sir! Sir! You must take your luggage round to the main terminal; it's round that way sir." An officer interrupted him._

"_I put my faith in you good sir." Cal said as he handed him some money to take the bags._

"_Oh yes, Sir. My pleasure, Sir, if I can do anything at all." He said as Lovejoy, Cal's assistant grabbed him by the shoulder to tell him where to take the bags._

"_All the trunks from that cart there, twelve from here and the safe to the parlour suite, rooms B 52, 54, 56." Lovejoy told him, pointing out the entire luggage._

"It was the ship of dreams, to everyone else. To me, it was a slave ship, taking me back to America in chains. Outwardly, I was everything a well brought up girl should be. Inside, I was screaming."

_Meanwhile, on the edge of the harbour, a poker game was being played, a poker game which had the means to change somebody's life. Four of the players were Swedish men and the other four were made up of two American men, one Italian man and an American girl. The Swedish players were Sven, Olaf, Alrik and Greger. The Americans were Jack, James and Anna. The Italian man was Fabrizio. Jack, James and Fabrizio were best friends and all aged eighteen. Anna was Jack's little sister, she was sixteen. Jack had sandy blonde hair and blue eyes. James was tall had mousy brown hair and green eyes. Anna was about five foot four, had long, wavy, dark blonde hair, green eyes and was very pretty._

"_You moron, I can't believe you bet our tickets." Olaf said to Sven in Swedish._

"_Sven?" Jack asked. He and Sven then swapped cards._

_Anna then put down one of her cards and picked one up off the pack. "Alright, moment of truth, somebody's life's about to change." She said._

"_Well, I got nothing." Jack said putting down his cards. "James?" He asked._

"_I'm out." James said._

"_Fabrizio?" Jack asked. Fabrizio put down his cards. "Niente?"_

"_Niente."_

"_Alrik?" Alrik put down his cards._

"_Gregor?" Gregor put down his cards._

"_Olaf?" Olaf put down his cards._

"_Sven?" Sven then put down a two pair, everyone looked at Anna, and she was the only other player left._

"_Uh oh," she said, "Two pair. I'm sorry, guys"_

"_Sorry? Anna, Jack bet all our money!" Fabrizio started._

"_I'm sorry, Fabrizio. You're not gonna see your Momma again for a long time, coz' we're going to America! Full house boys!" Anna shouted throwing her cards down on the table._

_All the boys jumped up off their chairs laughing and shouting while Anna just sat back in her chair casually. Jack started taking the money off the table and Olaf got up and grabbed his shirt and raised his fist. _

"_Hey! Hey! We played a fair game, blame your buddy for what we won." Anna said putting herself in between them, and then Olaf punched Sven. They all started laughing._

"_We're going home!" Anna shouted when Jack picked her up and hugged her._

"_Well played, Anna." James said and hugged her._

"_Thank you, Jamie." She replied, sweetly but smug._

"_I go to America!" Fabrizio said and kissed her on the cheek. _

"_No mate! Titanic goes to America in five minutes." The barman said._

"_Oh shit!" Jack said as he, James and Fabrizio scraped the money into their bags. Anna grabbed the tickets and her bag then they ran for the door, Anna in the lead._

"_We're high style now!" Jack shouted as they ran. "We were just a couple of regular swells! We're practically god damn royalty!"_

"_You see it's my destino!" Fabrizio replied. "I go to America to be millionaro!"_

"_Watch it!" James shouted as they nearly ran into a couple of horses. Anna just laughed._

"_You're pazzo!" Fabrizio shouted._

"_Maybe, but I've got the tickets!" She shouted back. "Come on I thought you were fast! Wait! Hey, hey, hey, wait!" She and Jack shouted as they got on the bridge._

"_We're passengers! We're passengers!" She shouted, handing the officer the tickets._

"_Have you been through the inspection queue?" The officer asked._

"_Of course!" She lied." Anyway we don't have lice; we're Americans, all of us." She lied again, gesturing to the three boys behind her._

"_Right. Come aboard." The officer said, taking her hand while she jumped the small gap. Jack, Fabrizio and James followed. As they ran through the corridors Jack shouted, "We're the luckiest sons of bitches in the world! You know that!"_

_They all ran up on deck and climbed on the railing._

"_Goodbye!" Jack shouted._

"_We'll miss you!" Anna added._

"_You know somebody?" Fabrizio asked._

"_That's not the point." James told him._

_Fabrizio joined in then, "goodbye! I will never forget you!"_

_Then the ship began to sail away._


	8. Chapter 8

_As Jack, Anna, Fabrizio and James walked through the corridors looking for their room they passed an Irish woman directing her two kids in front of her._

"_Excuse me, ma'am." James said as he bumped into another woman. _

"_Oh, right here." Jack said as he found room G60._

_They all went in, Anna and Fabrizio got the top bunks, with Jack and James on the bottom. _

"_This is your private promenade deck, sir. Would you be requiring anything?" The waiter asked Cal as he showed him his private indoor deck. _

"_No." Cal replied._

"_Excuse me." The waiter said and left._

_Rose and her maid, Trudy was setting out all of Rose's paintings in the sitting room of their state room._

"_This one?" Trudy asked, examining a painting._

"_No…It had a lot of faces on it." Rose replied. "This is the one." Rose said as she picked up an original painting by Pablo Picasso._

"_Would you like all of them out, Miss?" Trudy asked._

"_Yes… we need a little colour in this room." Rose told her._

_Then Lovejoy came in with a valet carrying a suitcase. "Yes, in there. Put it in the wardrobe." He said._

"_God, not those finger paintings again!" Cal said when he came in. "They certainly were a waste of money."_

"_The difference between Cal's taste in art and mine is that I have some. They're fascinating. Like being inside a dream or something. There's truth, but no logic. " Rose said wittily._

"_What's the artist's name?" Trudy asked._

"_Something Picasso." Rose said._

"_Something Picasso. He won't amount to a thing. Trust me, he won't." Cal said. "At least they were cheap." _

"_Lets see." Rose said as she and Trudy walked into her bedroom with a painting, looking for somewhere to hang it on the wall. She finally settled on a place when Trudy spoke._

"_It smells so brand new, like they built it all just for us. I mean, just think tonight when I crawl between the sheets, I'll be the first." She smiled as she undid the buttons at the bottom of Rose's sleeves. Rose laughed._

"_And tonight when I crawl between the sheets I'll be the first." Cal said as he walked in. Then he nodded to Trudy to leave._

"_Excuse me, Miss." She said as she did a little curtsy and left._

_Rose turned towards her mirror as Cal closed the door._

"_The first and only," he said as he came up behind Rose and put his arms round her waste, he rested his chin on her shoulder to whisper in her ear, "forever."_

_Rose turned around reluctantly and kissed him on the cheek._

"At Cherbourg, a woman came aboard named Margaret Brown. But we all called her Molly. History would call her The Unsinkable Molly Brown."

"_Well I wasn't about to wait all day for ya', Sonny." Molly said as she carried her bags toward the elevators. "Here, think you can manage?" She asked as she gave the officer one of her bags._

"Her husband had struck gold some place out west and she was what Mother called new money. By the next afternoon, we were steaming west from the coast of Ireland, with nothing out ahead of us but ocean."

"_Take her to sea Mr Murdoch. Let's stretch her legs." Captain Smith ordered from the balcony outside the captain's cabin._

"_Yes, Sir." Mr Murdoch replied and walked back to the cabin. "All ahead full, Mr Moody." He said to one of the officers._

"_Very good, Sir." Moody replied walking over to one of the speed wheels and changing it to full._

_In the engine room the commanding officer saw the change and commanded the boys "all ahead full! Come on, lads. Step lively."_

_In the boiler room the man in charge shouted, "Let's stoke them right up! We're going full ahead!"_

_Meanwhile Jack, Fabrizio, James and Anna ran to the front of the ship and climbed on the railing._

"_Hey, look, look, look! Look, look!" Jack said as he pointed to some dolphins in the water ahead of the ship. "See it?"_

"_There's another one! See him?" Anna joined in._

"_Look at that one! Look at em' jump!" James said._

"_Woo-hoo!" Jack said._

"_I can see the statue of Liberty already. Very small, of course." Fabrizio said._

"_I'm the king of the world!" Jack shouted and they all started shouting and whooping. Anna stretched her arms out._


	9. Chapter 9

"_She is the largest moving object ever made by the hand of man in all history." Bruce Ismay boasted at lunch that same afternoon. "And our master ship builder here, Mr Andrews designed her from the keel plates up."_

"_I may have knocked her together but the idea was Mr Ismay's." Mr Andrews said. "He envisioned a steamer so grand in scale and so luxurious in its appointments that its supremacy would never be challenged and here she is willed into solid reality." _

_When Rose started smoking her mother, Ruth leaned towards her and quietly said, "You know I don't like that, Rose."_

_Rose just looked at her and blew smoke in her face. Cal took the end off of her cigarette and said, "She knows." _

_Molly noticed, she also noticed that when the waiter came round he ordered for both himself and Rose, "We'll both have the lamb, rare, with very little mint sauce. You like lamb, right, sweet pea?" He turned to Rose. She just plastered a fake smile on her face._

"_Are you gonna cut her meat for her too there, Cal?" Molly asked jokingly. "Hey, who thought of the name Titanic? Was it you, Bruce?"_

"_Well yes, actually. I wanted to convey sheer size…and size means stability, luxury and above all, strength."_

"_Do you know of Dr Freud, Mr Ismay? His ideas about the male preoccupation with size might be of particular interest to you." Rose said sarcastically. Molly and Mr Andrews laughed._

"_What's gotten into you?" Ruth whispered._

"_Excuse me." Rose said and left the table._

"_I do apologise." Ruth said._

"_She's a pistol, Cal. Hope you can handle her." Molly said._

"_Well I may have to start minding what she reads from now on won't I, Mrs Brown."_

"_Freud… who is he? Is he a passenger?" Bruce asked._

_Meanwhile, on deck Jack was drawing, Anna and James were smoking, and Fabrizio was just enjoying the fresh air._

_Fabrizio started talking to an Irish man who was also smoking, "The ship is nice, uh?"_

"_Yeah, it's an Irish ship." The man replied._

"_Is English, no?" Fabrizio asked._

"_No, it was built in Ireland. Fifteen thousand Irishmen built this ship. Solid as a rock, big Irish hands." The man insisted._

_When an officer came past walking some first class dogs he said, "That's typical. First class dogs come down here to take a shite."_

"_It let's us know where we rank in the scheme of things." Anna said, after taking a drag from her cigarette._

"_Like we could forget? I'm Tommy Ryan." The man answered, with a smile he held out his hand._

_Anna lent forward and shook it, "Anna Dawson. This is my brother." She gestured to Jack._

"_Jack." Jack introduced himself and shook Tommy's hand._

"_Fabrizio." Fabrizio said as he shook Tommy's hand._

_James did the same, "I'm James."_

"_Hi. Do you make any money with your drawings?" Tommy asked Jack but Jack just stared past Tommy. He was looking at a beautiful girl with red hair, Rose._

"_Oh, forget it, boyo. You'd as like have angels fly out of your arse as getting next to the likes of her." Tommy told him but Jack didn't seem to hear._

_Rose noticed him staring and quickly looked away; she looked back a second later out of the corner of her eye to find him still looking._

"_Jack?" Anna asked._

_Fabrizio and James laughed as James waved his hand in front of Jack's face to no response. Then Cal came out and grabbed Rose's arm, he said something which made her angry and she pulled away from him and walked back inside_


End file.
